


亲密关系

by yellowblack



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack
Summary: 泰里翁怕雷和闪电。塞拉斯不说，但是觉得他很可爱。
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Therion
Kudos: 4





	1. 雷声、闪电、还有轻轻哼歌的你

**Author's Note:**

> 塞拉斯说特蕾莎怕鬼故事的时候很可爱，我也觉得这样的塞拉斯很可爱。  
> （欧尔贝克吐槽：负债一说出口就不可爱了。）

第一道闪电，是匕首反射在达留斯脸上的光，第一声雷，是达留斯狂妄的笑声。  
接着就是第二道闪电，那是匕首残影，然后是第二声雷，是达留斯将他推落悬崖时自己的心跳，泰里翁的脚猛地抽搐了一下，瞪大了眼。  
终于醒了。  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，泰里翁压下心里的恐惧，努力回想起……是塞拉斯。  
那个学者非要买一本价格昂贵的古籍，自己的钱没带够，还问泰里翁借了好一些，天黑了才发现他们剩下的钱只够开一间单人房。  
塞拉斯明显还没睡着，他支起身子坐了起来，伸出手摸了摸泰里翁的额头：“泰里翁这么大了还会夜惊吗？”  
“……”泰里翁决定不理他，更何况出口反驳“是做噩梦了”比让塞拉斯认为自己夜惊更丢人。  
塞拉斯摸了摸泰里翁的头发，喃喃道：“唔，没有发烧。但是出冷汗了。”  
泰里翁听见塞拉斯轻手轻脚下了床，然后又轻手轻脚地爬上床，用一条微湿的毛巾替他擦冷汗：“是因为有其他人所以睡不好吗？但是盗贼的话不应该是有人守夜才能安心睡觉吗？”  
“下雨了。”塞拉斯轻声说“是旧伤口引起的疼痛吗？”  
像是为了应和塞拉斯的话，第三声、第四声雷接踵而至，泰里翁僵住了，不可抑制地开始浑身发抖，他只希望塞拉斯不要发现他的异样，或者雷声赶紧停下。  
可惜这两件事都没实现，雷越落越大，一次比一次近，就像围在他身边打转，而塞拉斯——那个以观察学习为爱好的学者自然也察觉到：“泰里翁原来是怕打雷吗？”  
一双有力的手从身后环着泰里翁，虽然泰里翁差点从枕头下抽出匕首刺去，但是理智终究压过了本能，他蜷缩在塞拉斯怀里一动不动，塞拉斯似乎对自己白捡了一条命没有任何感觉，他伸出手捂住了泰里翁的耳朵，又向泰里翁的方向挤了一下，他的胸膛紧紧地贴着泰里翁的背，泰里翁能清楚地感觉到他的心跳、他的呼吸，然后——  
塞拉斯开始轻轻地哼起歌。  
其实泰里翁一点都听不到旋律，他只是觉得塞拉斯在唱歌，他的背感受到塞拉斯哼歌时候胸腔的共鸣，他能听到塞拉斯捂住他耳朵的手里血液刷刷流过的声音，像海浪不疲地拍打着沙滩，他目所能及的——  
是银色的闪电。  
塞拉斯亲吻着他的颈侧。  
塞拉斯的手仍然紧紧地捂着他的双耳，可他还是听到了隆隆的雷声。  
是泰里翁的心跳。  
还有塞拉斯的心跳。  
一下、两下、三下、四下，逐渐趋向同步的频率像是一把重锤，把达留斯狰狞的面孔打成碎片，只剩下眼前的白光。  
“泰里翁，如果害怕的话就闭上眼吧。”塞拉斯温柔地说，泰里翁死死地瞪大眼睛，看着不断跳跃的闪电，跳着舞向他奔来。  
危险！危险！危险！  
闪电突然消失了，过了好久他才发现是塞拉斯用手捂着他的眼睛，而自己一直在颤抖。  
“雷，停了。”  
他听到塞拉斯在他耳后轻声说，温热的气息像蛇一样爬过他的皮肤。  
“嗯。”泰里翁模糊地应了一声当回答。  
“你醒了。”塞拉斯明知故问“泰里翁害怕打雷和闪电吗？”  
泰里翁并不想回答这个问题。  
“一定是在一个下雨的夜里发生了什么可怕的事情……”塞拉斯的语气简直能用温柔来形容“我知道一个办法……用一件事情来摆脱另一件事情的影响……形成反射性反应……比如，当小孩子做得好就给他奖赏，做得不好就惩罚……”  
泰里翁沉默。  
“我知道泰里翁不是小孩子了，但这只是个比喻……方法还是有效的。”塞拉斯将泰里翁抱得更紧了“试一试又何妨？”  
泰里翁眨眨眼，慢条斯理地问：“那请问塞拉斯教授，你能给我什么奖励呢？”  
“那亲爱的泰里翁，你想要什么呢？你是个优秀的盗贼，想要什么都能轻易得到吧。”塞拉斯说。  
泰里翁突然转身，面对着塞拉斯，一道闪电划过，照亮了塞拉斯苍白精致的脸，他的眼睛闪着明亮的光。  
你的心跳是雷鸣，驱散了梦魔，你的眼神是闪电，照亮了世界。  
“……只有这个，我得不到。”泰里翁轻轻地说，塞拉斯和他不一样，他是教授，是学者，有清白的出身，有丰厚的财产，在太阳下光明正大地生活着。  
塞拉斯拨开泰里翁额前的银发，鼻尖贴着他的鼻尖，问：“那泰里翁到底想要什么呢？”  
泰里翁一用力，跨坐在塞拉斯的身上，用他的短刀抵住塞拉斯的脖子，沉默地看着他。  
又是一道闪电，照亮了泰里翁毫无表情的脸，塞拉斯不以为意，伸手抚上了泰里翁淡粉的唇：“看。你已经不害怕闪电了。”  
“哼。”泰里翁将短刀杵在床头“你要给我什么奖励？”  
塞拉斯的手捏着泰里翁的后颈，引导着他在自己唇上落下一个吻，泰里翁没有拒绝。  
“你……很受伤吧。”塞拉斯用一种肯定的口吻说“我也想得到你的信任，就如同你信任他一样。”  
“我不会背叛你的。”  
泰里翁将脸埋在塞拉斯的怀里，表情模糊不清。  
“我想让你开心，你笑起来很好看。”塞拉斯自言自语道“你值得更好的。”  
泰里翁摇了摇头，但是没有离开，找了一个更舒服的地方，他伸出手去拽塞拉斯的长发，塞拉斯紧紧地抱着泰里翁，他又开始哼起歌。  
……  
“这是音乐系的学生教我的，那时候我正研究航海史，正式的记录没找到多少，倒是找到了一本手记，是一个海盗船上的魔法师。”塞拉斯开始介绍为什么唱歌“他是一个音乐家，他用魔法编写了这首歌曲，据说有魔力，可以赶走乌云，让天空放晴。当时我觉得很有意思。”  
“我很喜欢这首歌，在阿特拉斯达姆天天弹这首歌，结果阿特拉斯达姆近半年没下过雨。”  
泰里翁轻笑，将塞拉斯的头发编成了麻花辫，接过对方递给他的发带绑好，塞拉斯拨弄着泰里翁的头发说：“我也可以给你扎辫子噢。”  
“哼……你休想。”泰里翁飞快地回答道。  
“唔……反正以后机会多得是……哎呀，我说出来了吗……”塞拉斯有着懊恼“总之，这就是我给你唱那首歌的故事，明天一定是个好天。”  
“反正我们也不急着赶路。”泰里翁说“就是钱不够而已。”说完就开始后悔了，为什么要用这种变相指责的口吻说话呢？  
“请泰里翁就原谅我吧，我看到那本书就挪不动眼了，都是我的错，对不起嘛。”塞拉斯向泰里翁撒娇道“泰里翁最好了。”  
泰里翁差点笑出来：“你几岁啊，还撒娇。”  
塞拉斯一本正经地回答：“我30岁了。”  
“幼稚。”泰里翁装作嫌弃地说，嘴角的微笑出卖了他。  
“我很开心，因为我让你开心了。”塞拉斯吻着泰里翁的鼻尖“要不要再睡一会儿？”  
泰里翁伸出手环着塞拉斯的脖子：“我就趴在你身上睡。”  
塞拉斯拽过被子，将两人盖好，在泰里翁的唇上吻了一下，而泰里翁加深了这个吻。  
“晚安吻。”泰里翁解释道。  
塞拉斯第二天起来的时候会浑身酸痛吧，他会不会做噩梦呢？  
泰里翁这么想着，加大了手上的力度，紧紧地抱住了塞拉斯。  
是什么时候开始的？  
是相约在酒馆喝酒，两人按着自己的节奏自斟自饮，最后微醺着披着星光摇头晃脑地回到旅馆的时候吗？  
是在战斗时看着塞拉斯用强大的魔法潇洒地清掉一批又一批怪物，对方用一种求夸奖的眼神看着他的时候吗？  
是塞拉斯对他毫不吝啬的赞美，惊叹那些稀奇古怪却又特别实用的小技巧，衷心地问：“也能教教我吗？”的时候吗？  
是当他用那种莫名沉重阴郁的眼神看着自己身上的陈年伤疤，不自觉地想伸出手触碰又倏地缩回去，眼中闪着泪光，定定地看着他的眼说：“我希望能早点认识你。”的时候吗？  
是他坚定地要和泰里翁一起出发，不为丢失的名誉、财产、地位，只为了寻找《边狱之书》的真相，斩钉截铁地说：“你可以相信我，我不会背叛你。”的时候吗？  
这种时候太多了。

泰里翁看着睡得正香的塞拉斯，捏了捏他的脸：“还是下雨。”  
“早啊。”塞拉斯给了泰里翁一个大大的笑容，紧紧地抱着他：“那我再唱一下那首歌好了。”  
……  
“唔……”泰里翁发出一声不耐烦的低吼，用嘴堵住塞拉斯的唇，塞拉斯也回吻，直到两人有着气喘吁吁地分开。  
“你知道我没刷牙……唔。”塞拉斯突然脸红了，泰里翁则坐在他的身上说：“我知道。你脏死了。”  
塞拉斯撇过头，不去看泰里翁的脸：“那……刷牙……”  
“我相信你还有更重要的事情要做。”泰里翁笑着“需要帮忙吗？”  
塞拉斯捂着脸，不敢看泰里翁。  
泰里翁笑得很开心。


	2. 冰与火

“塞、塞拉斯，救、救我……”泰里翁跌跌撞撞地走进众人聚集的酒馆，他的脸色苍白，身边还冒着丝丝寒气，气若游丝，以致于大家根本没注意到他进来了，他的话还没说完就昏倒了，塞拉斯像是早有预感地迎了上去，稳稳地接住泰里翁的身子。  
“好……好冰！亚芬！”塞拉斯横抱起泰里翁“泰里翁生病了！”  
亚芬冲了过来，把手放在泰里翁的颈侧查看心跳：“怎么会这么冷！心跳也很慢！我们回旅馆吧，在酒馆没办法给他治疗。”  
“嗯，去我们的房间吧。”塞拉斯点头“麻烦你了。”  
“干嘛说这种话，大家都是伙伴啊！”亚芬指挥道“我先去我的房间拿工具，你给他取暖，他的温度太低了！”  
“好的。”塞拉斯抱着泰里翁便跑回旅馆。  
特蕾莎已经结完账了，其他人收拾好东西便走向旅馆，欧菲利亚路过前台的时候把他们的房间延期了。  
“冷？”欧尔贝克抓抓头发，有些不解地说“我们可是在桑榭德啊！”  
“嗯……可能被蝎子咬了？”普利姆罗洁猜测“这附近我比较熟，我去把可能用到的药都买一点回来吧。”

泰里翁昏迷了。  
塞拉斯将他放在床上，将壁炉的火烧到最大，然后握住了泰里翁的手……  
泰里翁的手是僵硬的，手指不能弯曲，塞拉斯又学着亚芬的样子探了他的心跳。  
“亚芬！他的心跳连一分钟三十都不到！”塞拉斯转头，正好碰上亚芬背着药箱赶到“他的手指也不能弯曲了！”  
亚芬检查着泰里翁的身子：“没有外伤，可能是被什么感染了。嗯？怎么出汗那么严重？”  
塞拉斯摸了摸那些“汗”，然后迅速地把壁炉灭了，用魔法做了一些冰在泰里翁身边，随后解释到：“他不是在出汗，而是在融化！那是他体内的水分！”  
亚芬惊讶地看着泰里翁：“到底是……”  
海因特提了一个水桶进来，身后跟着林德，还有其他人，她说：“给你们带了水和林德。林德可以给他取暖。”  
塞拉斯点点头，撤回了那些冰，让林德躺倒床上，他抓着水桶有些踌躇：“我怎么在他昏迷的时候，帮他补充水分……？”  
亚芬已经检查完了，他有些不自信地说：“他的皮肤变干了，可以用水给他擦一下，毕竟皮肤也能吸收一些水分，最好是能让他喝一些；但是他的症状……我……拿不准，可能是冷冻症，我先去做一些温和的药试试。”他递过一瓶嗅盐：“等他状态稳定下来但是没醒的时候可以给他试试，有什么变化立刻叫我。”  
塞拉斯点头，特蕾莎让开一条道让亚芬离开，突然说：“好热啊。”  
“沙漠地区。”海因特顺口说。  
“我在想，如果泰里翁是在很热的地方发冷，是不是应该让他凉快点比较好？如果环境变冷了他的体温会不会升高？啊不对，他已经很冷了……可是点火炉的话他又脱水……哎呀，混乱了……”特蕾莎晃了晃脑袋“不好意思，请大家不要在意。”  
“你说的有道理。”塞拉斯突然起身打开窗，在窗框附上了一些冰，风吹进房间就会带来一些凉意，虽然对刚点完火炉的房间并没有太大帮助。  
“那我也来帮忙吧！”特蕾莎找了把凳子坐在窗口下，缓缓地召唤了一阵风。  
“唔，真是厉害。”欧尔贝克感慨“这种魔法的事情我就帮不上任何忙了，我去看看能不能帮帮亚芬。”  
“那我就去拿些能喝的水吧。”欧菲利亚说“我好像也帮不上什么忙的样子。”  
“那就拜托你们了。”塞拉斯点头“谢谢你们。”  
接着塞拉斯便用湿水毛巾给泰里翁擦身子，海因特则把湿漉漉的衣服挂在走廊上，让猛烈的太阳将衣服晒干。  
“没有伤口吗？”海因特问。  
“没有。他这几天一直和我在一起，也没有遇上什么魔物。”塞拉斯回答“亚芬也检查过了。”  
“我是听说过有一种草，吃下去会浑身结冰，有些人会用来加在食物里面。”海因特提示“有没有吃过什么冰冰凉凉的东西？他之前不是吃过一份冰粉吗？”  
“你说的是冰草吧？如果是这样的话那我也……”  
“啊，我之前看到他买了一个据说吃了会浑身热辣辣的草哦！好像叫什么火辣辣……”特蕾莎叫到“我包里还有好多呢。”  
“唔……”塞拉斯皱眉思考，他问特蕾莎：“他是什么时候买的？”  
“三天前。”特蕾莎回答。  
“他是昨天吃的冰粉……特蕾莎，可以麻烦你把‘火辣辣’拿给亚芬看看吗？告诉他，我觉得泰里翁可能既觉得冷、又觉得热。”  
“好的！”特蕾莎立刻提着包跑开了，差点撞上了端着水进来的欧菲利亚。  
海因特吞下了“你为什么会觉得他忽冷忽热”的疑问。  
“带来了喝的盐水。”欧菲利亚倒了一碗递给塞拉斯。  
三人面面相觑，最后还是林德打破了沉默：“嗷呜。”  
“嗅盐。”欧菲利亚提醒。  
塞拉斯的羞红了脸：“他的状态不太好，我想……你们可不可以……？”  
“嗯？”海因特依然蹲着，仰着头看塞拉斯。  
“我想……嗯……”塞拉斯举了举碗。  
“哦，白雪公主之吻啊。早说啊。”海因特“腾”地站起来嘟囔“你就是麻烦。”

“这个方法是亚芬建议的吗？”普利姆罗洁呆呆地看着将最后一口水渡给泰里翁的塞拉斯“我们已经试过所有现实的治疗方法转而尝试童话里的方法吗？顺便说一句，我从一开始就在看了，以防你想问。”  
“唔……”塞拉斯似乎想说什么。  
“你还得再来一次，我从亚芬那儿拿了药。”普利姆罗洁将一碗绿色的液体递给塞拉斯“他也建议你这样喂。”  
欧菲利亚和海因特转过来：“这回我们可得看着了。”  
塞拉斯无奈，只得老方法给泰里翁喂下了那碗药。  
特蕾莎在门外鼓起掌，旁边的亚芬问：“怎么样？”  
“他的脸没那么冷了。”塞拉斯回答，接着又摸了摸泰里翁的手“手指也能弯曲了。”  
“看来在好转。”亚芬走到床边摸着泰里翁的脉搏“心跳也上去了。但是我们做了这么多事情，却不知道是哪个起作用了。”  
众人又聚在了一起，特蕾莎又开始施展风魔法，这个房间可以算得上桑榭德最凉快的地方了。  
“泰里翁对你说什么了？”欧尔贝克问塞拉斯“我看到他昏迷前好像在说话，但是听不清他说什么。”  
塞拉斯低下头：“他说，塞拉斯，救我。”  
大家沉默了。  
“为什么他不叫我呢？”亚芬突然问“毕竟我才是这里的药师。”  
“可能是因为他们关系比较好？”海因特猜测地说。  
塞拉斯尴尬地咳了一声。  
“说起来，也是塞拉斯先发现泰里翁呢。”欧菲利亚补充。  
普利姆罗洁若有所思地看着塞拉斯。  
“我能感觉到他来了。”塞拉斯尴尬地说“就是一种感觉。”  
“什么感觉？”普利姆罗洁追问。  
塞拉斯摇摇头：“我说不上来，用一个不恰当的比喻，就是……有什么在接近的感觉。”  
出乎意料地，欧尔贝克表示理解：“就像战场上有人靠近你，你不用去看就能分辨得出来是敌人还是朋友。”  
塞拉斯也肯定了这种说法。  
“所以……泰里翁觉得，塞拉斯和他是一样的？”特蕾莎狐疑地总结“所以他向塞拉斯请求帮助，他觉得你能帮到他。”  
塞拉斯落寞地低下头：“可是我……”  
“他准备醒了。”海因特突然说“林德感觉到了。”  
“刚刚拜托了厨房做汤，我去拿。”欧菲莉亚离开了。  
“那我也去拿点药。”普利姆罗洁问“那个药，他可以再喝吗？”  
亚芬点点头：“可以，麻烦你了，等他醒了我想问他一些问题好做诊断。”  
海因特则抓着泰里翁的衣服走了进来，她举起那件蓝色的袍子：“为什么这件衣服在发光？”  
塞拉斯接过那件衣服，将脸埋了进去：“这种感觉……好熟悉。”  
亚芬用一种奇怪的眼神看着塞拉斯。  
塞拉斯只能解释：“朋友的感觉。干嘛用这种眼神看着我？”  
特蕾莎正色到：“要不我们先给他穿好衣服？”  
塞拉斯点点头，将那件蓝色的袍子披在自己身上，帮泰里翁穿上他的紫色毛线服，坐在了床边。  
这时，欧菲莉亚和普利姆罗洁回来了，欧菲莉亚有着郁闷地说：“汤还没好。”  
林德抬起了头。  
海因特抬起了头。  
两杆长枪突然刺向塞拉斯，把他肩上的袍子甩到地上，把众人吓了一跳。  
是欧尔贝克和特蕾莎。  
特蕾莎冲着塞拉斯大叫：“那些发光的东西爬到你身上了！”  
“那是冲着泰里翁去的。”欧尔贝克解释到“已经爬到泰里翁手上了。”  
塞拉斯急忙去抓泰里翁的手：“又变僵硬了！”  
“呼风呼风！！”  
“热水热水……”  
“冰魔法、冰魔法……”  
“药来了药来了！”这是刚到的普利姆罗洁。  
“我再去催厨房！”  
“都安静点！我摸不到脉搏了！”  
“嗷呜！”  
泰里翁别过头，躲开林德的胡须。  
“醒了醒了！”亚芬开心地叫到，大家都屏住了呼吸。  
泰里翁慢慢地坐了起来，林德用鼻子哄着他的背，自愿当他的靠垫。  
“干嘛都这样看着我？”泰里翁咳了一声，有些不自在地说。  
“你昏过去了，浑身冰冷。”塞拉斯解释道“你生病了。”  
“先把这个喝了。”亚芬塞给泰里翁一碗药，他没有拒绝，乖乖地喝了。  
欧菲莉亚这时也到了：“姜汤！”  
“你脱水了。”塞拉斯握着泰里翁的手“你浑身都僵硬了，连手指都不能弯曲。”  
于是在众人期待的目光下，泰里翁喝完了一碗姜汤。  
“可以告诉我们发生了什么事吗？”亚芬温和地问“这样我们才能帮你。”  
泰里翁张了张嘴，最后低下头说：“我用了冰符文……”  
“所以你才……”塞拉斯叹了口气“我知道是怎么一回事了。”  
亚芬哑然：“塞拉斯，我能做些什么？”  
“泰雷莎给你的药草，能做成让身体暖和的药吗？”塞拉斯简单地解释道“泰里翁的身体里有冰魔法，现在要做的是保持他的体温，想办法把冰符文引出他的身体。但是不能太快，不然就像刚刚那样……”  
“我明白了，我去看看有什么能用的。”亚芬点头“做好药我会送过来的。”  
“我们也来帮忙！”欧菲利亚和普利姆罗洁跟着亚芬走了。  
“符文吗……”欧尔贝克皱着眉“感觉……完全搞不懂啊。”  
“我们可以给你带些水。”海因特建议到“水总是能派得上用场。”  
“麻烦你们了。”塞拉斯感激地说“帮大忙了。那我就去图书馆查一下关于符文的资料……”  
泰里翁抓住了塞拉斯的手，小声地说：“那时候我能想到的，就只有你一个。”  
“我知道。你把我吓死了。”  
泰里翁咕哝了一声，拽着林德的尾巴闭上眼：“你去吧。”  
塞拉斯伸手揉了揉泰里翁的头发。  
“泰里翁就拜托你了，特蕾莎。”  
“交给我吧！”泰雷莎又召唤了一个风魔法。  
塞拉斯把那件符文大师的长袍带走了。

亚芬和海因特来了几次，带来的水和药泰里翁也喝了，特蕾莎摸了摸泰里翁的额头：“还是冷。”  
“我想去喝一杯。”泰里翁从床上坐了起来。  
“那就在楼下喝吧。我去问海因特借外套。”特蕾莎站了起来。  
“不用麻烦了。”泰里翁顿了顿“塞拉斯把他的披风留给我了。”  
林德跳下床，伸了个大大的懒腰，两人一豹缓缓地离开了房间，夜晚的桑榭德很凉快，没有了早晨的闷热，泰里翁的气色明显好多了，欧尔贝克和普利姆罗洁正坐在桌子边聊天。  
“起来啦？”普利姆罗洁笑眯眯地问。  
“嗯。”泰里翁点点头“你们在喝什么？我也来一杯。”  
欧尔贝克站起来：“我去给你拿。”特蕾莎也跟着去了，路上遇到了海因特。  
“林德告诉我你起来了。”所有人都来了，除了塞拉斯。  
泰里翁把手藏在学者外套下，纠结地掰着手指，欧尔贝克将杯子放在泰里翁面前：“龙舌兰。”  
他端起龙舌兰，一口气喝了大半杯，然后重重地放下，大家的目光都集中在他的身上。  
“给大家添麻烦了，真是对不起！”  
众人沉默，欧尔贝克首先拍了拍他的肩膀，然后特蕾莎冲过去抱住了他，所有人围了过来，里三层外三层地抱在一起。欧菲莉亚还哭了起来。  
塞拉斯一进门就看到这幅景象，他有些犹豫地问：“那个，泰里翁还好吧？”  
大家一下子散开了，特蕾莎还故作老成地拍了拍泰里翁的头，塞拉斯笑着将一摞书放在桌面上：“看起来很精神啊。”  
“唔……”泰里翁有些纠结地看着塞拉斯，这种话说第二次……挺难为情的，于是他把自己的杯子推过去，别扭地说：“你要不要喝一杯？”  
塞拉斯端起杯子一饮而尽，然后严肃地问：“泰里翁，你那招‘鬼火’还施得出来吗？”  
“我……不知道。”泰里翁从腰间抽出匕首“我可以试试。”  
“可是……谁来当目标呢？”欧菲莉亚问。  
目光流转，最后集中在欧尔贝克身上。  
“这倒是个合理的安排。”欧尔贝克咳了一声，叉着手站好，紧闭双眼：“来吧。”  
“等等。”欧菲莉亚和普利姆罗洁在欧尔贝克身上施了几个防御魔法，特蕾莎也起手准备风魔法，一烧着就打算火焰吹熄，亚芬也准备好了医药箱，海因特则准备好看戏。  
“‘鬼火’……！”  
一坨冰块砸向欧尔贝克，不过速度很慢，轻易就能避开了。  
“果然……使不出来了。”塞拉斯摸着下巴道，然后又去摸泰里翁的额头和手：“体温又降了。看来你不能使用任何魔法了。”  
泰里翁皱了皱眉：“我会……一直这样吗？”  
塞拉斯露出来笑容：“我们会治好你的。我需要大家的帮忙。”  
亚芬颇有兴趣地走过来：“有头绪了？”  
塞拉斯点点头：“大概知道怎么一回事了，泰里翁，如果我说得不对就纠正我吧。之前我们打败了符文大师，得到了这件袍子。”  
说着他便举起了那件蓝色袍子：“穿上就能拥有符文大师的强大力量，泰里翁用了冰符文，但是……他还不懂得怎么掌控，所以冰符文逃走了。”  
“这还能逃走？”欧尔贝克的表情惊奇，仿佛看到了自己的长枪或海因特的弓箭长脚自己跑走的情景。  
“是的。今天我查到了相关的资料。”塞拉斯点头“今天你们看到这件袍子在发光，也是因为残留在衣服里的符文受到泰里翁身上的符文吸引而跑过去的。幸亏你们阻止了，不然泰里翁肯定承受不了。是我大意了。”  
“我记得……有好几种符文吧，他们都藏在那件袍子里吗？每个符文都有这种力量吗？”普利姆罗洁问“好危险。我们是不是应该把这件袍子处理了？”  
“不可以，如果处理了这件衣服，符文就会四处逃逸，将来你可能会看到由一个或多个符文控制的城市，比如一边燃烧一边打雷，或者刮着风又暗无天日的地方。”塞拉斯回答“这件袍子其实是符文的最好归宿，能控制它们，也能利用它们的力量。”  
泰里翁不着痕迹地拉了拉塞拉斯的衣袖。  
塞拉斯会意，接着说：“所以我们要诱捕泰里翁身上的符文。”  
海因特皱着眉，摸着下巴问：“那我们……要怎么抓？”  
“升高泰里翁的体温，降低另一个人的体温，让冰符文跑到另一个人身上，然后引导符文回到袍子上。”塞拉斯说“今天已经查到相关的资料了。”  
“不能让符文直接从泰里翁身上引导到衣服上吗？”亚芬问。  
塞拉斯支支吾吾地说：“书上没记载这个办法……”  
“需要我们怎么帮你？”欧菲莉亚问。  
“首先，需要一个箱子。”塞拉斯捧着书本说“根据书上的记载，要先把袍子关起来，它会在施法过程里……它会逃跑……”  
大家似乎对“衣服会逃跑”这件事情接受良好，没有表示任何怀疑，普利姆罗洁甚至认真地问：“那我们要找一个大箱子还是小箱子？”  
“大箱子吧，虽然衣服不大，但是箱子太小我们不好按着。”海因特慎重地说“最好有衣柜那么大。”  
“那我去找一个。”没有什么是弄不到的特蕾莎说“那个，大叔，帮一下忙？”  
“大叔？我吗？”欧尔贝克无奈。  
“只有你能搬得动大衣柜啊！”特蕾莎理直气壮地说“难道找还在生病的泰里翁？或者是治病调药的塞拉斯或者亚芬？亚芬肯定能搬得动，但是泰里翁和塞拉斯……”  
泰里翁冷冷地瞟了特蕾莎一眼：“不仅搬不动衣柜，还搞出一堆麻烦的我真是不好意思啊。”  
塞拉斯敲了一下泰里翁的头，笑着说：“幼稚。”  
“那我就去做改变体温的药，什么时候要？”亚芬问。  
海因特拂去泰里翁头发上的冰碴：“我觉得，越快越好。”

亚芬在碾药，普利姆罗洁和欧菲利亚在熬药，泰里翁靠在林德怀里百般无聊地卷着林德的尾巴，林德似乎对于泰里翁冰冰凉凉的体温很满意，塞拉斯则靠在泰里翁旁边，低低地念着咒语，手上时不时地飘出一些冰花，泰里翁低低地笑了：“冰冰的，挺舒服。”  
“别摸。”塞拉斯温柔地说“等下就把你冻着了。”  
“那你教教我冰魔法吧。”泰里翁小声说“或者教教我怎么控制符文。”  
塞拉斯先是教泰里翁念了一句咒语，然后手把手教他结印，最后说：“你一边结印一边念咒语试试。”  
一阵电流窜过泰里翁的手，泰里翁咬牙切齿地说：“塞、拉、斯！”  
塞拉斯一本正经地说：“刚刚教你的就是雷电魔法。”  
“这个我也会。”海因特插嘴，搭箭挽弓，瞄准门口一棵枯树：“雷鸟！”  
一根带着凌厉闪电的箭从她手里飞出，准确命中树干，裂开的树干布满雷魔法，闪着光沿着裂缝爬满了整棵树后炸裂开，空气弥漫着一股打雷的味道。  
“你要学吗？”海因特问。  
泰里翁疯狂摇头，蹲在旁边给亚芬打下手的两人笑出声，塞拉斯跑到碾药的亚芬旁边，指着书上一个图案说：“等下你能帮我画这个吗？”  
亚芬接过书本：“可以呀，画在哪？”  
“在我和泰里翁的手上。”塞拉斯解释道“等下我们要这样……”  
亚芬点着头，将位置一一记下：“泰里翁知道吗？”  
“药好了。”欧菲利亚和普利姆罗洁端着两碗颜色古怪的药走了过来“蓝色的是塞拉斯的，绿色的是泰里翁的。”  
泰里翁皱着眉，显然是对这碗东西印象不太好，但还是喝了下去，反正他尝过比这更难下口的。塞拉斯捧着另一碗，眼睛都不眨一下就吞了下去，泰里翁突然问：“是不是你那碗比较好喝？”  
塞拉斯眨了眨眼：“等你好了可以试试。”  
“你的头发结冰了。”泰里翁瞪大了眼，看着塞拉斯发尾挂着的小冰晶“刚刚还没有。”  
“那就是药在起作用了。”塞拉斯拉过泰里翁的手，缓慢地说“泰里翁，你听我说，等下要将你体内的符文魔法引出来。”  
“嗯？”  
塞拉斯缓缓解开泰里翁手上的绷带：“要从你的手臂，这样割开，可能会很疼……”说着，他便愣住了，绷带下是泰里翁伤痕累累的前臂，泰里翁不自然地抽回了手：“嗯，我不怕疼。”  
塞拉斯定了定神，掰开泰里翁的手，和他十指相扣，接着说：“……引到我的身上，在我手上的……花纹，是这样的。从手心到前臂。”塞拉斯的花纹比他的更复杂，看起来也更疼“对不起。”  
泰里翁咬了咬牙，这麻烦事是他自己惹上的，自己不够强大，还敢对着符文大师的秘籍照猫画虎胡乱施法，结果把自己给困进去了。  
“对不起，给大家添麻烦了。”  
“我又让你受伤了。”塞拉斯的声音满是愧疚，他抚摸着泰里翁那些伤疤“你受的伤……已经够多的了。”  
泰里翁别过了头。  
“亚芬——”门外传来特蕾莎的叫唤“快出来帮忙呀——大叔拿不动啦——”  
然后是欧尔贝克逞强的声音：“不用！！”  
亚芬笑了笑，倒是没动作，普利姆罗洁倒是跑出去看了，不由得惊叹：“这么大的衣柜！”  
衣柜很大，看起来能把三个女生塞进去，欧尔贝克累得气喘吁吁，普利姆罗洁把稀释过的药递给欧尔贝克：“看起来你热得快中暑了。”  
欧尔贝克接过药一饮而尽，浑身凉快了不少，转头就看到脸蛋热得红扑扑的泰里翁和睫毛都挂着雪霜的塞拉斯，暗想着药师真是神奇。  
特蕾莎叽叽喳喳地说开了：“倒是看了几个箱子，都太小了，万一那袍子冲出来也不好按着，干脆买个大的，最后买了个衣柜，还有麻绳和铁链，还买了胶布，实在按不出了应该……大概……也许……可以拖延一下它跑出来的时间。”  
众人默默地看了看那个大衣柜，心想欧尔贝克真是辛苦你了。  
泰里翁和塞拉斯又喝了一碗药，塞拉斯将袍子叠好放进衣柜里，欧菲莉亚里三层外三层地捆了好多胶布，特蕾莎用麻绳将柜子绑了好几圈，最后亚芬用大铁链锁好，看起来挺结实的，塞拉斯示意亚芬可以开始了。  
亚芬先割破了泰里翁的小臂，用匕首尖画着他从书里记下来的花纹，一直划破了手掌，然后从塞拉斯的中指开始，沿着他的手掌往上，最后停留在塞拉斯的前臂。  
一开始，从泰里翁身上流出来的血是红色的，后来就变成了蓝色，塞拉斯说：“这就是符文。”随后他便念起了咒语，蓝色的符文像是被什么吸引了，顺着泰里翁的伤口挤进了塞拉斯伤口，塞拉斯的手变得几乎和冰一样透明，泰里翁紧紧地握住他寒冷刺骨的手。  
符文走到一半突然不走了，塞拉斯不敢停下，继续念着咒语，另一只手探了探泰里翁额头的温度，冰凉至极，泰里翁迟钝地眨眨眼，从嘴里呼出一口冰凉的气息，塞拉斯没有犹豫，捧着他的脸深深地吻了下去。  
欧尔贝克一脸别扭，欧尔贝克终于憋出了一句：“他们感情可真好啊。”  
亚芬欲言又止：“泰里翁会不会……生气啊。”最后他选了一个温和一点的词，他本来想说，泰里翁会不会直接恼羞成怒啊？  
普利姆罗洁和特蕾莎笑着闹成一团，海因特一副看不懂的样子：“我觉得，是不是有什么东西爬出来了？”  
欧菲利亚捂着眼睛：“用上舌头了吗？”  
泰里翁被吻得喘不过气，脸憋得通红，而塞拉斯则满脸苍白，浑身冒着丝丝的寒气，林德甚至因为凉快过去蹭了蹭，雪豹身上立刻起了一层薄冰。  
塞拉斯很快地放开了泰里翁，迈着僵硬的步子走出了旅馆门口。  
“诶？亲完就跑了？”普利姆罗洁惊讶地说，随后衣柜一颠，差点把她抖了下来，特蕾莎叫得最大声：“动了动了！衣柜动了！快来帮忙按一下啊衣柜要按不住了！！”  
衣柜被六人死死压住，竟然有反扑的趋势，向着塞拉斯的方向不断移动，泰里翁冲了出去。

塞拉斯走得有些远，但足迹非常好认——他走过的路都结冰了，在桑榭得不多见，泰里翁很快就看到了塞拉斯的背影，他的身边全是冰。  
“身体啊……是一具完好的身体啊……人类的身体啊……”  
“再也不用被困在一件衣服里了……一具拥有强大魔法的身体啊……呵……”  
“我的魔法啊……我的同伴啊……”  
一颗菱形的蓝色冰晶从地上升起，缓缓地靠近塞拉斯心脏，似乎想从心脏挤进去。塞拉斯抬起手，努力放出一个火焰魔法，火焰不大，看起来已经用尽了力气。  
“鬼火！”  
泰里翁冲了过去，这回鬼火倒是使得出来了，也许是之前喝下药的关系，一小簇的火焰成了一个巨大的火球，硬生生把附近的冰烧出一个坑，握在手上的匕首和冰晶狠狠地撞在一起，匕首立刻结了冰，泰里翁的手一松，匕首无声地落在沙地上，而冰晶也消失不见了。  
“呵呵呵……”  
“结……结束了？”泰里翁呆呆地看着地上的匕首，突然意识到什么似的“塞拉斯——”

塞拉斯一直昏迷不醒，亚芬诊断之后做了一些补充体力的药水，并没有太大的作用。  
他们之中会魔法的不多，更何况……半吊子的居多，欧菲利亚和普利姆罗洁都是实践派，自己摸索研究出来的魔法根本没有经过系统学习，属于那种“不知道为什么，它就是能用，那就一直用下去吧”的状况，除了其他人都是偶尔学了一两句咒语，能用得上就一直用着了，连精进多加练习的想法都没有，欧尔贝克就更不用说了。  
泰里翁捧着塞拉斯借来的书坐在床边研究着，那把结冰的匕首放在就安安静静地放在床头柜，至今也想不明白那颗冰晶去了哪儿，泰里翁揉了揉脸，第一次痛恨自己不懂魔法。  
“塞拉斯……”  
亚芬走了进来，手里还端着一碗汤：“营养汤。”  
泰里翁顺手将汤放在一边，亚芬又补充道：“给你的。”  
“……”泰里翁缓缓吐出一口气，然后一口气将汤喝完“再给我说说塞拉斯让你在手上画的那个花纹吧。一定有什么漏了。”  
亚芬又将塞拉斯拿的什么书、第几页之类的具体要求说了一遍，最后泰里翁说：“我去一趟图书馆。”  
“都关门了。”亚芬抓住泰里翁的手腕。  
泰里翁不可置否地挑了挑眉：“对于我来说，它是二十四小时开放的。”

轻易地从窗口跳进图书馆，按着手上那本书的编号一路找到了书柜。手上那本《魔法奇异志（2）》就是从这里拿的，按道理来说，第三本应该就在这附近了。既然第二本说到了符文逃逸，那么这种情况肯定是发生过的，更何况……  
第二本书里根本没有写到怎么将符文引回袍子的方法！塞拉斯在没有办法解决符文逃到人身上的情况时，居然还把符文往他自己身上引！！  
泰里翁只能安慰自己，其实塞拉斯早就知道方法，只是没说出来、也没有预料到发生这种情况，可实际就是，塞拉斯根本不知道，他试着站在塞拉斯的角度去思考，突然发现塞拉斯一开始就错了。  
塞拉斯只看了第一册和第二册，第二册更是写着解决问题的方法——将符文引到另一个人身上，再由另一个人把力量消耗掉，而他也是这么做的。他从一开始就错了，符文的力量不是单纯的物质，用完就消失的那种，它是一种可再生的……“东西”，塞拉斯用尽了符文当前的力量，所以他虚脱了，昏迷不醒，符文比他更强大，它的力量应该更强大才对……  
泰里翁摸出了施展完鬼火，碰到冰晶就结冰的匕首，将它放在自己身边，然后打开了第三册……  
“符文在消耗完力量时会寄生到别的物件上，当物件承受不了符文的力量时会毁坏，符文也会再次逃跑……”泰里翁慢慢地念着书上的内容“想将符文封印需要先消耗符文的力量，消耗时不可与其他封印符文的物件接触，否则会使所有物件毁坏……”  
塞拉斯的做法是对的，只差了最后一步，将那块冰晶封印进符文大师的长袍，阴差阳错地，泰里翁将它封印进了自己的匕首里。  
泰里翁扭头看了看放在桌上的短刀，居然开始结冰了……只怕鬼火也不能用了吧？  
用冰魔法去消耗冰符文，最后趁它逃出来的时候困在符文大师的袍子里，念咒语封印。  
剩下就是塞拉斯了……  
“如果使用冰魔法造成虚脱，则须使用秘药调和火草与李子，比例为1:1:1，若体温正常可不添加火草，一日三次服用……”  
泰里翁抓着第三册书和冒着寒气的匕首，匆匆跑回旅馆。

“噢！你居然能找到这个！”亚芬惊讶地说“我明白了，这就去调制，材料我都有。”  
“还有。”泰里翁将书摊开，指着上面的内容和亚芬解释了一次，最后说：“现在只有你会冰魔法了，但是……”  
“有解决方法就行了，交给我吧！”亚芬拍着胸脯答应了“我会小心的。”  
亚芬所说的办法就是将六个魔法白痴拉在一起在旅馆楼下开会，由欧菲莉亚当监督，防止他们做出什么毁天灭地的举动，虽然她也是个半吊子，话题不知怎么的居然扯到了海因特身上。  
“你能不能将冰符文捕获啊？那肯定是个强力的帮助啊！”特蕾莎兴奋地问。  
“……不能。而且用完了我是要放走的。”海因特无奈地说。  
“可以用这个方法把所有符文都禁锢起来吗？”这是普利姆罗洁。  
“不能。”  
“可以也让林德学魔法吗？”  
“不能！”  
……  
“哎呀，大家都在啊。”塞拉斯从门口慢慢地走进来“是在说魔法的事情吗？怎么不叫我？”  
“塞拉斯！”特蕾莎尖叫一声便兴奋地扑了过去“你终于醒了！”  
一群人围了上去，泰里翁磨磨蹭蹭地走在最后，塞拉斯带着笑意看着他，泰里翁眼睛到处乱看，最后说：“下次别把第三册给漏了。”  
欧菲利亚首先笑了出来，普利姆罗洁一本正经地说：“你这么别扭可不行啊。”  
塞勒斯走过去，给了泰里翁一个大大的拥抱：“让你担心了。下次我绝对不会忘记的。”  
泰里翁看着塞拉斯苍白的脸，鼓起勇气抬头给塞拉斯一个吻，塞拉斯愣了一下才说：“你不是说不想和大家说吗？”  
“现在想了。”


End file.
